Forevermore
by cheerleeder
Summary: This is a short story/continuation of JP's Nevermore, picking up where Max and Fang get swallowed by a tsunami. I found the end to be kind of anti-climatic, so I'm re-writing it to be a bit more MR worthy. FAX, as usual. Changed my pen name from bergatron, I am now cheerleeder. Read, review, PM me. Criticism is love! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Hey everyone! Long time no…write? It's literally been years since I last wrote anything on here, but with the latest and final MR book just coming out, I thought that I could get my creative-juices flowing and write one last piece. And with how anti-climactic I found the end of Nevermore, I thought I'd re-imagine the end of Maximum Ride. Be forewarned that this will be a short story! I have so much going on right now in school with college applications started and finishing up high school with a bang, as well as doing as many out-of-school activities that I can fit in while I'm still at home…yeah I don't have the time or the desire to write a continuation novel about the end of JP's series. I'll save that for NaNoWriMo (anyone else participating? PM me! We can be buddies! ;))

Now, this is just a snippet of what I'll be writing. The whole thing will probably be less than 5 chapters, and this little bit is just to pique your interest for the rest of the story. More plot to come.

Enjoy!

P.S This might make more sense if you read over the last section of the book where they're about to be killed by a tsunami; I pick up right about there.

I held on as tight as I could, clinging desperately to the one person I now knew I could never be complete without. If this was the end, then I was glad I got to spend my last breath with Fang.

But let's be real. I'm Maximum Ride! When have I ever gone down so easily? Seconds after the water hit us, the tender embrace turned into a vice-hold on each other's hands. We were spinning, flipping, being tossed effortlessly in the water like a plastic bag on a windy day. My lungs were straining for release; to be able to take in some fresh, clean air and bring oxygen to my bloodstream. But I couldn't tell which way was up or down. There was no way for me to get to the surface in time for my brain to short-circuit with lack of oxygen. The same panic I felt could be seen, somewhat blurrily, in Fang's eyes. It looked as if he was trying to tell me something, but I was too far gone into panic-mode to figure it out.

He moved his free arm in a flourish, a frantic game of charades as I started to see black spots clouding my vision, and I barely managed to weakly shake my head to acknowledge my lack of comprehension. I had given up. Then before I could let go of his hand so that, maybe, he could swim his way to the surface, Fang was right in front of me- nose to nose. The look he was giving me would have made me breathless if I were able to suck in any air. And then he was kissing me so fiercely I thought I had finally done it. I had officially died and gone to heaven, wrapped in the embrace of the one person who knew me better than I know myself. I didn't care if the rest of the world had perished with me; if our sad little planet had turned to dust. I had found my eternal bliss.

And then, without really noticing a change, I was breathing. Fang pulled away for a fleeting moment, and his look of concern turned to one of relief as I took in a deep breath through my momentarily-forgotten gills.

So there you go, the intro for the story. I know it could use a bit of editing (beta, anyone?) and I'm a bit rusty, but I've been meaning to put this up for a while now and just never got around to it. Was anyone else as frustrated with how JP left things as me? It was so not-MR in my opinion. Anyway, PM me, review the chapter, tell me how awful my writing style is and how I should never pursue writing, I don't care. I just want to hear from you! Check back in a couple of days and I should have updated again. I'm working on busting out another chapter (Physics class is a surprisingly perfect writing-environment!)

KTHNXBY,

-cheerleeder

P.S I know I changed my pen name, I once was bergatron, but I felt that I should change it to match all of my other pen names on other websites. Check me out on Wattpad, I have a story on there I haven't updated in forever too! Search cheerleeder, or through a camera's lens, it should come up. Thanks again for all the support I know I'll hopefully be getting! 3


End file.
